


Pie

by PlaidIsTheBestPattern



Series: Mary Leaves Fix-It [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Pie, Post-Episode: s12e05 The One You've Been Waiting For, celebratory pie, mary leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidIsTheBestPattern/pseuds/PlaidIsTheBestPattern
Summary: Dean makes a sound that's far too pornographic for a dessert and takes three more bites before he's even swallowed the first. "'s so goo', s'mmy," He moans, a dab of meringue stuck to the corner of his mouth."Don't talk with your mouth full," Sam chides in reply, but there's mirth in it.For all he complains about how gross Dean is when he eats (seriously. Sam's pretty sure babies have better table manners), he appreciates how such a simple thing can make his brother happy—can bring him back to a time when he was still pretty care-free.





	

Dean's eyes light up like a little kid's when they enter the bakery, and behind the counter there are dozens of pies.

Cherry, apple, strawberry, chocolate, blubbery—all the basics, along with more unique flavors like banana peanut butter, Twix, roasted cinnamon pecan, cookies and cream...

Dean is in heaven. He actually groans, standing stock still in the doorway, before he darts up to the glass case behind which the different pies are displayed. He stares with wide, excited eyes at each pie, and shoots Sam a look full of wonder and mischief. "I am _so_ getting more than one slice."

Sam huffs a laugh back at him, looking at the price per slice and thinking with how much Dean can eat, they should probably just order a couple whole pies and bring them back. 

The server behind the counter is already regarding Dean with a sort of amused confusion as he asks endless questions about the flavors, trying to be sure he makes the best of the space in his stomach. 

Sam takes a gander, thinks maybe for once he'll join his brother and get himself a slice too. After all, he _is_ rather fond of key-lime. 

 

When all is said and done, Dean drops $12 on the counter and ends up with three slices for himself, and one for Sam. They settle in the quaint little seating area with mismatched silverware and plates, and flowery table cloths, and Dean digs into his first slice of basic, chocolate pie. He makes a sound that's far too pornographic for a dessert and takes three more bites before he's even swallowed the first. "'s so goo', s'mmy," He moans, a dab of meringue stuck to the corner of his mouth. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Sam chides in reply, but there's mirth in it.

For all he complains about how gross Dean is when he eats (seriously. Sam's pretty sure babies have better table manners), he appreciates how such a simple thing can make his brother happy—can bring him back to a time when he was still pretty care-free. Stints in hell and purgatory, deaths of friends and family... all of those things have gradually hardened his brother over the years. Still, though, a slice of pie makes him smile—releases just a smidgeon of the tension that always rests on his shoulders. Sam hopes that's always the case—that pie can always make his brother feel better. 

Besides, he has to admit when he digs into his own slice, the pie _is_ delicious. 

"We shoul' come back 'ere the nex' 'ime one a'us does someth'n awes'm," Dean manages around his first swallow. "Though, I dunno 'ow y're gonna beat killin' 'itler," He jibes, revealing a disgusting amount of chewed food when he grins a little with his teeth.

"Dean. Manners."

His older brother scowls at him, grimacing comically and maintaining defiant eye-contact as he stabs another piece with his fork and puts it in his mouth.

Sam shakes his head, hiding an amused grin. "Whatever. Just eat your pie, you dork."

Rather than search for a snarky reply, Dean does, putting his attention fully back on the plates in front of him and diving into the next two slices with gusto. 

Sam's looking at his phone, waiting for Dean to finish, when his brother stands up abruptly and announces, "I'm gettin' another slice."

"Dean, seriously?" Sam gawks, "Are you trying to give yourself diabetes?"

"I'm gonna get apple! It's fruit—that's healthy!"

"Excessive sugar is still excessive sugar, Dean—no matter what the source!" Sam shouts after him as he makes his way back to the counter.

Dean dismisses his warnings with a waved hand and a put-upon eye roll.

Sam thinks the server takes pity on Dean and his love, because he gets the slice for half price. Grinning, Dean brings the plate back to the table, smiling at his favorite flavor. Sam's not sure why he didn't get any apple in the first place, but he doesn't really care. He turns back to his phone, figuring it won't take too much longer for Dean to be done, then they can go. The sounds Dean makes are gross enough—he certainly has no desire to watch him devour more. 

 

It takes him a minute to come up from his distraction, and realize that Dean isn't making gross noises anymore. A quick glance at the pie also shows there's still half a slice left—he isn't done. Dean _never_ stops halfway through a piece of pie. Sam looks up further, and Dean's just sitting there, shoulders slumped, looking overly full and a little... _dejected_ , staring at his apple pie set on a blue china plate.

Sam puts his phone away in his jacket, thinking maybe Dean feels sick to his stomach. "Dean? You okay?" He asks, preparing to get up and ask for a to-go box.

Dean looks up at him, and his eyes look...

He actually looks really, really sad.

Dean just killed Hitler. Sam's at a loss as to what he would be sad about, and yet his eyes look almost a little glassy, and his lips are set in a decided frown (though the bits of pie all over his face make it a little amusing). 

"Mom's favorite is apple pie too," Dean says.

They don't end up getting any to-go.


End file.
